Alchemist Chat
by KyuNano
Summary: A random chat about FMA me and my friend on Neopets had. Rated M just in case we talk about something mature later.


Alchemist Chat

_Italics: me _ regular: my friend on neopets

So, which Fullmetal Alchemist Anime do you watch? The new one or the old one?

_I finished the old one. i'm watching brotherhood now. Did you hear? they're going to start the second season of the old one soon! It was announced in japan sometime in april!_

I don't watch the old one. I read the manga first, and brotherhood follows that plotline much more than the first one. Have you read the manga?

_No, but I plan to, once I catch up to the episodes. I liked the old one. It was much more detailed. But I must admit that brotherhood is a lot funnier! And different things happen here in there. It didn't take them long to kill off Greed._

Like I said, the manga is just like brotherhood. So, who's your favorite character?

_Well it's a tie between the two brothers. Ed is strong and hot, and Al is adorable and child-like. It's really hard to decide! _

I like Winry. She can own both of them with her wrench!

_Ha! true. My favorite female character is Sheska because she's a lot like me. We both wear glasses, has brown hair, and are book worms!_

It's hilarious! She's even funnier in the manga, too!

_I'll read the manga as soon as I catch up. Do you think Ed and Winry will ever date? she said she doesn't like guys that are smaller than her, but I think Ed is an exception._

They already are crazy for each other! Winry talks about it to herself a lot, and Ed gives it away easily! In fact, Hawkeye was talking with Ed and she said, "You love Winry don't you?" Which brought out the "She a childhood friend!" Excuse.

_I'm only on episode 21, and I can't remember if it was in an earlier episode. But if not, i'll keep a look out for it! They were totally made for each other! Now Sheska needs a man._

And they're already mistaken for dating! (Episode 9, Brotherhood) When Brosh says "Aw, is that your girlfriend on the phone?" And then his wound opens up again.

_oh my gosh I remember that! It was so funny! I think it's funny how Izumi barfs blood at the randomest of times._

And when Ed has a milk disagreement (Episode 9 again.) You know he hates it if he calls it a bad word.

_So true! "I hate milk!" Ed says. "Drink it! It will make you taller!" Winry counters. You'd think that would make Ed drink it, but you're wrong. I liked the episode where he admitted he was short, and they all stared at him. I think it was episode 20, but I could be wrong. He had mushrooms growing out his head! And his face was histerical!_

It's never funny, it's always hysterical! And in Episode 5, when Armstrong takes his shirt off, and Hawkeye said "Does he have to take his shirt off?

_Apparently he does! I think that the Japanese are trying to make fun of the Americans with him. But it's funny anyways! His sister is sweet._

You mean Catharine, right? (Olivier is scary...)

_yes. The blond guy liked her in the old anime. He's funny too, but I have a hard time remembering everyone's names in the army except Mustang and Hawkeye._

Havoc?

_If that's his name. I don't know. i just finished the episode he got paralyzed in. BRB I have to raid my Nana's pantry._

Havoc. And put Ed and Winry in the same room, and it's not pretty.

_Why not? lovey dovey? or great pain?_

Usually, someone ends up with a wrench thrown at him. There's even one part where Ed and Winry came different ways to her house, and she goes up to her bedroom, where Ed is being a lookout, and as she's preparing to change her clothes, she discovers him. Ed gets a concussion, I think.

_Ouch. I was hoping for love. but war is good too. It's a heck of a lot less akward, and sometimes even funny._

And then she whacks him again in the same night.

_I'm surprised Ed isn't dead yet. He should be, on account of how many injuries he's gotten._

And then there was this one time when Winry's about to connect new automail, and she murmurs, "Why did I fall in love with a weiro like him?" Ed then asks, "Did you say something?" And shje replies "I didn't. Say. Anything!" Then connects the nerves. Ouch.

_Ha ha ha! Funny stuff. I'd like to see them on a date. at least one of them will go home bleeding._

Or maybe not. I gotta go. Bye!

_Bye!_


End file.
